toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Irenic
'"Irenic" '''is the sixth episode of ''Rewritten and the 6th episode overall. It was published on July 5, 2017. In the episode, after three years of exile, the Toons return to Toontown and find everything has drastically changed. Before the days of the Resistance and Exodus, Eileen Irenic's life is forever altered. The Episode TOONTOWN =Present Day= Eileen Irenic flew upward into the sky of Fantasyland. The grey clouds above her had formed a sort of vortex. All around her, dotting the sky, were the Toons in their human forms. Eileen couldn't help but smile as the gravity in Fantasyland reversed and let her soar up into the vortex. The ensuing seconds were quite frightening and ensconced in darkness. She moved with astounding velocity, so ferocious that she was certain at one point that she would be torn apart by the portal rocketing her into the sky. But then blue emerged above and Eileen shot out of the transport hole and saw the sky of Toontown for the first time in three years. It was beautiful, a vast sea of cerulean resplendence. Then she was falling, back toward the ground. Horrified she would fall right back to Fantasyland, she looked down. But her maroon paws landed on the emerald grass. The paws were the first thing she noticed. She was a Toon again. Her paws flew to her head, to her large round ears. Eileen squeaked in delight and wrapped her arms around her own body, so thankful to be back inside it, to be a mouse again. She looked around Toontown Central. That was the second thing she noticed. Toontown Central was not grey. Not at all. The Toon buildings were back. The ridiculous curved columns of Toon Hall, the towering yellow brick of the Trolley Depot, the enormous fish swimming in the glass dome above the Pet Shop, shaped hilariously as a fire hydrant. The Cogs were gone. The Playground was full of Toons instead, all arriving by their transport holes. And all were as jubilant as Eileen to be back. Eileen then looked back at the sky. The humidity was gone. The climate was back to as it was before. A delightful warmness. Eileen spun around, taking in the Playground. As happy as she was to return, she was mystified. What had happened in the three years they were gone? 4 Years Ago =Before Exodus= Eileen stretched the edge of the picnic blanket to get rid of the crease. She placed the picnic basket on the same edge to ensure it remained flat. Lying on her back, she resumed reading her book, The Life-Changing Magic of Gardening by Petunia Cypress. The sun of the Gardens was hidden behind a dense field of clouds, which most Toons would regard as a shame and waste of an otherwise beautiful day. But Eileen enjoyed overcast weather. It made for cooler days. And she could be outside with her kids without being hot. As she turned the page, one of her children, Irene, zoomed by the picnic blanket in pursuit of her brother, Constantine. Their father and Eileen's husband, Paul, was laughing as he watched his children play. Eileen tuned out the noise to focus on the proper ways to plant rose bushes. She would need to invest in more seeds for the shop; they were woefully low on flower seeds. Especially roses and tulips. Grunting, Eileen set the book down and made a note in her little pocket notebook. She'd be lost without it. She flipped it closed and took a few seconds to watch her children run. Their small mouse paws never seemed to stop moving. How did they have so much energy? One time, Paul said they have the celerity of a mouse escaping a cat, a comment Eileen severely reprimanded. It was comments like those that had led to the War. Specist comments. But that was a while ago and Paul had apologized. He had never said anything like it since and Eileen was grateful. "Eileen," Paul called to his wife. Eileen inclined her head to indicate she was listening. "Would you want to go to the Peas and Q's Restaurant tonight? It just opened on Elm Street a few weeks back." Eileen nodded eagerly. "Do they have a good kids menu?" Paul shrugged. "I've heard it's a good selection." Eileen's eyes traveled to the picnic basket, long since empty. Her stomach rumbled. "Yeah we should go." Irene and Constantine stopped running. "FOOD!" they chanted. Paul swung in and lifted Irene off the ground, who started cackling with laughter. Constantine raised his arms, begging to be raised up too. Eileen snuck up behind him and lifted him too. The Irenic family laughed together as the sun dipped toward the horizon. In a word, they were happy. Present Day Doctor soared upward. Home. The sky of Toontown was magnificent, just as he remembered. The puffy white clouds drifting lazily in soft wisps of peace. He landed on his own two paws. He let out a huge sigh of relief and happiness. He was back. "Doctor!" Doctor spun around to see Piggy Pie hurtling toward him. He opened his arms and embraced his closest friend. "We're back," she breathed. Around them, Toons sprouted up out of the ground by the barrel. There was Vidalia VaVoom and her family, Clarabelle Cow and Mortimer Myles. Eileen Irenic was there too, over by the gazebo. Professor Pete, atop the steps near Toon HQ, and Clara and her siblings. And... "VIOLET!" Piggy Pie sprinted toward the purple dock, standing by the trolley depot. "Clara!" Doctor called, but Clara was holding hands with her family. They looked somber. Doctor did a quick count and realized that only eleven of the twelve children were present. Where was Herb Clark? "Doctor!" Violet's wings draped around Doctor's shoulders, squeezing him tight. "We made it," Piggy Pie said. "We really did." "Three years though," Violet said. "It's incredible." Soon, there was hardly room to breathe. Toons had filled every corner of Toontown Central. At first, Doctor thought only those that were in Toontown Central at the time of Exodus were reappearing there, but it soon became apparent that everyone in Toontown was returning to the Playground. To ameliorate the crowding conditions, Toons began filling the pet shop, trolley depot, headquarters, schoolhouse, bank, and library. Toons poured out of windows, watching and searching for loved ones. Some, Doctor realized, were dead. Or missing. Doctor stared in amazement at the buildings. The Toon buildings. They were no longer grey and cold. At least the ones here. The streets were another question, a mystery. What was happening beyond Toontown Central? Where were the Cogs? Flippy popped out of the ground in front of Toon Hall. Several Toons began clamoring toward him. But Professor Pete was clearly the more popular of the two. Dozens were surrounding him, begging for answers. An hour went by uninterrupted, only a torrent of words being exchanged between friends long separated. Families reunited across the Playground, or broke down and wept when they remembered what they had lost. Toons sat on the grass to rest. It became apparent that transports were still not working, so Toons would have to walk home. But not without answers. Chief Constance Miller stood atop the steps leading to Toon Hall and blew into a bullhorn. The deafening noise silenced the crowd. She then lowered the bullhorn and, with a nod to Professor Pete Ingalls, handed it to him. He took it with a slight grin and turned to address the crowd. "Welcome back," he said meekly. "WHAT WAS THAT PLACE?!" a Toon screamed from over by the clothing store. "Where were we?!" another voice said. "Where are the Cogs?!" came a third. Hundreds more voices added to the din, demanding answers to questions Doctor shared. He did not want to strain his own voice against the obstreperous crowd, so he remained silent next to Piggy Pie. She was sweeping the Playground for her brothers without success. "Um," Pete said softly. His voice cracked on the half-word. Doctor wished he could wrap his arm around the cat and gently cajole him into speaking the truth for Toontown. Three years of lies had passed. Everyone just wanted to know what was happening. "Three years ago," Pete said, "the Cogs became an incorrigible threat. The evacuation became impossible due to the invasion. So the Toon Council voted and decided that there was only one option left." Pete sighed. "It's called the Emergency Portal." Some Toons gasped in the crowd. Doctor among them. He had heard of the Emergency Portal, or he had read about it. It was rumored to be a terrible last resort. Fantasyland was not torturous or ostensibly cruel, but it was certainly hard to swallow the truth of it after three years of unknowing exile. "The Emergency Portal was developed," Pete continued, "starting over ten years ago when former Mayor Mickey Elias asked Dr. Cumulo Nimbus to develop an emergency contingency plan should another War arise." The ensuing shouts startled Doctor. Even though centuries had passed since the War ended and the nearest battlefield or ruin was hundreds and hundreds of miles away, Toons would never forget. Could never forget. Centuries of time had not healed the scars, and centuries more would not help either. No one wanted another War. "The plan of course went into effect. The Cogs were murdering us. It was not War, but it was bloodshed. The Emergency Portal was activated three years ago on a day we called Exodus." Pete gestured at the schoolhouse. "Dr. Nimbus and I, along with our colleague Professor Patrick Prepostera, developed Fantasyland as a safe temporary haven away from Toontown and the threats within its borders. On Exodus, we released storm clouds into the sky to bring rain to Toontown. The rain was beneficial threefold: one, it destroyed Cogs and their depressing grey building, restoring our streets; two, the climates of the neighborhoods were reverted to their original and rightful stages; and three, all of your memories were obliviated. This last was most important, and perhaps the greatest source of anger among you..." "DAMN RIGHT!" "You shoulda asked!" "How dare you!" Doctor shut out the scattered cries. Piggy Pie shifted next to Doctor, and he saw to his delight that she had made eye contact with her brothers, safe and sound, on the far end of the playground. "The memories were taken," Pete said loudly through the bullhorn, "to ensure that none of you tried to fight your way back into Toontown prematurely. Please remember that the Emergency Portal is only to be used in the most extreme cases--emergencies. Like the Cogs." "And what if they're still here?" a Toon shouted near the front. Pete did not answer. "Many Toons went sad before the rain fell," he said. "And as a result, they were unable to go to Fantasyland. Some Toons were left behind. Others were killed, Dr. Nimbus included. His body ended up in Fantasyland." Beside Pete, Constance Miller hit a hand to her forehead. She remembered something, though Doctor could not guess what. Pete lifted the bullhorn, his face now swimming with sadness. "Many of us lost people in the Exodus. Lost to the Cogs. I..." He started shaking. "I lost my wife and son. They were left behind and are likely dead. I ask everyone to be respectful of each other, and understand what others may have lost." Before he lowered the bullhorn, he made one last request. "Has anyone seen Professor Patrick Prepostera? Or any Toons that you know were not in Fantasyland?" No one answered. Doctor looked around, but everyone seemed to be accounted for. And there were so many people...Doctor didn't want to create false hope. Three years in a war-torn Toontown must have been terrible; it was impossible anyone survived. Pete handed off the bullhorn to Mayor Flippy, who took it gratefully and replaced Pete atop the stairs. Instead of a round of applause or even a gentle wave of appreciation, the Toons reacted vociferously. The crowd surged forward, angry jeers blustering forth. Doctor remained silent, as did Piggy Pie and Violet. They were all too dazed to make any sort of reaction like this. "TRAITOR!" "YOU DID THIS!" "They're here because of YOU!" "You brought them here!" "Flippy loves Cogs!" More and more voices added to the clamor. Doctor felt himself getting dizzy. He held on tightly to the side of the gazebo, with Piggy Pie and Violet standing behind him against the rails. They didn't want to get lost in what could become a mob. Flippy was backing away, his face flushed with guilt and pain. He was stammering without the bullhorn, his words quite literally falling on deaf ears. The Toons were climbing the stairs, chanting one word. "RESIGN!" "RESIGN!" "RESIGN!" Flippy lifted the bullhorn and shouted into it, but it was not enough to carry over the crowd. A tall monkey up front turned and flapped his arms, telling people to shut up. Semi-silence fell. Flippy repeated himself. "I'm sorry," he muttered and then quickly, before he could be cut off. "I resign." He dropped the bullhorn and slunk backward agains the wall of Toon HQ, a look of pure defeat on his face. What choice did he have? That crowd was hungry to tear him apart. So many of them were bereft of their parents, siblings, children, because of the Cogs. Because of Flippy's actions. Doctor empathized with the poor dog. It was not Flippy who was evil. It was the Cogs. "Who's going to be Mayor?" Piggy Pie whispered in Doctor's ear. Violet shifted to her other flipper. "Maybe this is the end of the Mayorship." Doctor's eyebrows came together. Toontown's government had been a peaceful and easily-transitioning body for its entire history. Surely they weren't about to change that reliable model? Near the Bank, a Toon snatched the bullhorn. "I nominate Lina Harrow for Mayor of Toontown!" As cries of "who?" emanated from the crowd, more and more Toons began scrambling for the bullhorn to nominate their friends. "I nominate you, Doctor," Violet joked. Doctor shook his head vehemently. No way. "I nominate Eileen Irenic!" Doctor looked up. A brown dog was confidently holding the bullhorn, shaking off Toons trying to grab it. An uproar of applause erupted. "EILEEN!" "YES!" "EILEEN! EILEEN! EILEEN!" When the maroon mouse emerged from the crowd and tentatively climbed the stairs, the applause steadied and quieted. Doctor sucked in his breath. Acclamation. Election by acclamation. No need for a ballot, only immense popularity and evidence that you are wanted by all, at least a majority. Doctor added his own two paws to the clapping. Piggy Pie and Violet joined. Eileen Irenic was a suitable candidate, and her role as leader of the Toon Resistance was probably only going to become salient. It made sense to combine it with the Mayoral office. Flippy looked ill over by the HQ. Though he seemed okay with Eileen's election, he was still reeling from his own sudden eviction from office. Eileen Irenic accepted the bullhorn from the nominating dog. "Thank you," she whispered. "I am honored." Cheers. Eileen nodded. "I accept the office of Mayor, however only in an interim capacity. I ask we hold elections on our usual election day next November. I will hold the office until then." "LONG LIVE MAYOR EILEEN!" a Toon jokingly shouted, a historic callback to the Kingdoms of old. Good thing he didn't call her Queen. Some of those still existed, and none of them benevolent. "This is a position I take with seriousness and determination. I will not let you down, my fellow Toons." She glanced over the crowd. "Now that we have returned, we must set our sights on defeating the Cogs forever..." "They're gone," a mouse quipped. "No," Eileen said sternly. "They are not. They are waiting. They knew we were returning and will wait until we are weakest again. Then they will strike. We must find them first and defeat them." "How?!" several said at once. Eileen just shrugged. "We must figure that out. We know now that water can shortwire them, but I don't know how to get the same level of water the rain provided." "Fire hydrants!" someone shouted. Eileen made a note on a notepad from her pocket. "Look," she said. "I don't know where the Cogs are or what they're planning nor do I know what has transpired here in our three years of absence. But we must stop the Cogs before they advance on us again. I don't want to go back to Fantasyland." Heads nodded. "In addition," she said, "we must find Dr. Adam Molecule. He created the Cogs in all their wickedness. He must be brought to justice for his treachery. The Toon Resistance is open to recruitments in our search for answers to defeat the Cogs. I am the founder of this Resistance and I will lead it and this town with dignity, strength, and resolve." She raised a fist in the air. Some Toons returned the gesture, but Doctor was unfamiliar with it so he did not. But he was enraptured by her words. Find a way to defeat the Cogs. Doctor wanted so much to help. He must be recruited. Piggy Pie and Violet felt the same. Together, they would join Eileen Irenic and her valiant Resistance. FOUR YEARS AGO =Before Exodus= Eileen tucked her children into bed and kissed each on the forehead. Wishing them a good night, she crept out of the room and down to the shop. Paul was doing inventory. "We're low on hydrangeas and petunias too." Eileen made a note. "We'll go shopping tomorrow," Paul said. "The market on Maple Street is cheaper." "Paul," Eileen said quietly from the window. "Aunt Hill's building is still grey." Paul ignored her. He hated talking about the Cogs. "Paul," Eileen said urgently. "This is serious. No one has done anything about it. Everyone walks past as if it's not there." "Aunt Hill is dead," Paul said without much emotion. Removed to protect himself and his laff. Eileen didn't care about laff, though. Of course it was important but when she looked at that building, she wanted to feel sad. Her friend was trapped inside. Not dead, trapped. She can't be dead. The Cogs had no reason to kill Toons. This was not a War. Eileen shuddered at the thought. War. Never again. Paul closed the inventory binder and stretched. "Bedtime, Eileen," he said affectionately. Eileen pulled herself away from the window and tiptoed to her husband's outstretched arms. She kissed him. "I hope she isn't dead," Paul said suddenly. "Me too," Eileen whispered. The shop door opened. Eileen spun around. Paul gasped. A Pencil Pusher was standing before them. The door had been locked. How... "Building Upgrade beginning." Eileen opened her mouth to scream, but it fell dead in her throat. The sound of something falling shattered the silence. Paul was at the stairs to the apartment. To their children. Crash. Everything around them turned grey. The walls bled silver, metamorphosing into metal. The furniture shrunk away. The room itself was shrinking, becoming a box. Paul and Eileen bumped into the Pencil Pusher, who remained emotionless as the room became a box. Irene and Constantine emerged at the base of the stairs, screaming wildly. They vaulted over the disappearing desk and collapsed in their parents' arms. The box was sealed by a pair of sliding metal doors. Eileen clutched her children close, Paul wrapped around her. The Pencil Pusher stood before them. "Ascending," it said. The box ricocheted into the sky. An elevator. The Irenics crouched on the ground as they flew upward. Eileen felt pure horror. They were trapped, entombed, in a grey building. Like Aunt Hill. Like others, probably. And the Toon Patrol was going to do nothing. Nothing. The box stopped and the doors instantly slid open. A large room opened before them. Engines and boilers lined the walls. Electricity pulsed throughout the chamber. Several low-level Cogs were milling about, monitoring the devices. Across the room, on another starkly grey wall, was a matching elevator. Its doors stood open, ready. For them. The Pencil Pusher ushered them toward it. None of the Cogs passed a glance at the Toons. "Mommy..." Irene choked. "Go," Paul said sternly. Irene held onto her father's hand, and Constantine onto Eileen's as they walked. Eileen and Paul's fingers were intertwined as well. They would survive this, Eileen said in her head. Over and over. We will survive. We will survive. We will escape. We will escape. They boarded the elevator and the doors instantly slammed shut. The noise of the chattering Cogs died out. Soothing elevator music accompanied them as they rose one level. Expecting another room similar to the first, Eileen was shocked when the doors opened to reveal a narrow hallway. A corridor stretching across an enormous chasm. The edges were unprotected by railing. Anyone could walk over the edge and plunge far, far into the Cog building. The ceilings were vaulted, soaring high above her. All around the walls, completely surrounding them, were Cog offices. Cubicles. Cogs, sitting at computers, tapping away. Offices, Eileen thought with near-amusement. So normal. And yet... The Pencil Pusher lived up to his name and pushed the family out of the elevator. Irene fell on the ground, right near the edge. Eileen screamed and scooped her up, stealing a glance over the precipice. She couldn't even see where it led. She looked up. The cubicles rose further and further higher. Another corridor was above them, probably another level. Who knew what was beyond that. What the penthouse held. "Go," the Pencil Pusher said, pointing to the other elevator. Paul nodded fervently and quickly led the children. Eileen followed, entranced by the building. How did it land here so quickly? Where did all these Cogs come from? That was depressing to think about. The sheer number of Cogs in this building alone. "MOM!" Constantine shouted. Eileen whipped her head toward her family. They were in the elevator with the Pencil Pusher. Eileen hurried toward it. The Cog held up a hand. "Not you." Eileen stumbled back in shock. What...why not her? "No," Eileen said, taking a step into the elevator. The Pencil Pusher exploded an attack of black lead from his hand, tossing Eileen backward. She saw the chasm as she landed on her back on the corridor, her arm draping over the edge. She lifted her head to get one more look at her family before they were taken away from her. But she never got the chance. The doors were closed. They were gone. She screamed. Present Day Newly-elected Mayor Eileen Irenic began walking with Professor Pete Ingalls, Leader Mortimer Myles, outgoing Mayor Flippy Flopper, Constance Miller, and several members of the Toon Council, toward the Toon Hall. She had to be briefed on security measures, duties, etc. All seemed quite trifling right now. "Why don't the transports work?" she asked Pete. He answered immediately. "It was switched off before Exodus and probably hasn't be put on since. There's a central control in Toon Hall. We'll turn it back on." "Good," Eileen said. "We need to get these Toons home." Constance Miller reached the doors first and grabbed the handle. When the door opened on its own accord. And Professor Prepostera walked out. "PATRICK!" Pete threw his arms around the horse. Flippy was laughing with joy. Prepostera hugged his friends and shook hands with those he didn't know, Eileen included. He beckoned for everyone to follow him inside. Eileen did not know Prepostera personally, and had only heard about him in passing. It was clear now that he was integral in the Exodus and that he was left behind. If indeed he was left behind, surely others were too. And surely others survived. She felt a twinge of hope for her family. As they walked through Toon Hall, Prepostera began his tale. Eileen listened carefully, not wanting to miss anything. "The rain worked," he said mostly to Pete. "The Cogs were electrocuted. Nearly all of them died in the playground. Those that didn't fled. The buildings on the streets also exploded, usually breaking off the Toon building like a shell. The debris stayed behind, however. Many buildings were damaged when the rain destroyed the debris too. The streets have all returned to normal by now...but in those first few weeks...I can barely explain what happened. I didn't see much of it. I was hiding here in the bunker." Pete explained to Prepostera that Dr. Nimbus had died. Prepostera let out a shallow sigh. He knew. "By my estimation," Prepostera said, "after the rain subsided after a few days, about 200 Toons remained. All of them had gone sad and were therefore unable to transport to Fantasyland. I opened a Toonup station here in Toontown Central but only had enough to save about a dozen Toons. It was horrible." He stopped talking to catch his breath. The convoy was now making its way downstairs to the laboratories, where the transports could be switched back on. "The climates were restored by the rain too...all of them. I can personally guarantee it. I walked all over, looking for Toons." "Patrick..." Pete said, "if you were only able to toonup a dozen Toons and 200 were left behind...then what did all the sad Toons do?" Patrick sighed. "Wander aimlessly. Look for toonups. It took a year." "A YEAR?!" Eileen cried. Her laff decreased as she thought in sorrow of the crippling sensation of sadness...for a whole year. Alone, without family, and no way of becoming happy again. "Finally," Prepostera continued, "a Toon found plentiful toonups at the bottom of the lagoon in the Docks. Kept frozen by its time as a tundra. Toons flocked there as word of mouth spread. And the 200 Toons recuperated. And we set our sights on defeating the Cogs. Finding a way to do so. And we did." The entire convoy stopped moving. Flippy's mouth was agape. Eileen felt a huge smile stretch across her face. "You did?" Mortimer Myles gasped. "We did," Prepostera said with an oddly stoic expression. "They're called gags." 4 Years Ago =Before Exodus= "TAKE ME UP!" Eileen shrieked, pounding her paws on the cold steel doors of the unyielding Cog building. Blood was spurting from her knuckles as she continued knocking relentlessly. After ten minutes or ten years or ten centuries of trying, she sunk to the floor and wept. Wept for Paul. Wept for Irene. Wept for Constantine. They could be alive. They could be dead. Right now, they were both. What could she do? The doors would not open. And if they did, she could only join them in captivity. There was comfort in being with family, with her loved ones, but a sense of despair for being trapped together. If she was free, if she could escape, she could save them. Lead other Toons in a rescue mission. Save them. Save Aunt Hill. Rescue all hostages from the clutches of Cog buildings. This, she thought, was her duty. She stood, her legs shaking violently. She had to be strong. For them. For her family. There was a way out. Not through the elevators, but through the offices. The cubicles were open. There were no windows. The chasm was too wide to cross, or jump, but there were offices directly next to the elevator, though set back a bit. She could make it. She was a mouse. She was fast. Eileen pressed her back against the elevator and locked her eyes on an empty cubicle at the far end by the elevator the Irenics arrived in. 3. 2. 1. Eileen sprinted diagonally across the corridor. And leapt. She soared over the chasm, not daring to look down, eyes on the window of chance. She landed perfectly in the empty cubicle. But Cogs were coming. She could hear them getting up from their desks. She ran. She wove through hallways of cubicles, all their occupants raising the alarm: a Toon was loose. Attacks flew overhead, and Eileen was quick to duck them. She tried to remember where she was going, which directions she was taking, but they all bled together as she desperately tried to escape. With a thrill, she found a stairwell. She flew done one level, back to the engine room. When she threw open the stairwell door, the engine room was inundated with Cogs. Angry Cogs. Cogs trying to kill her. She dodged the first attack, thinking of Constantine. She leapt over a Micromanager, thinking of Irene. She barreled through a rampart of Bean Counters, thinking of Paul. The elevator was in sight. And, miraculously, the doors were open. "Close the doors," a Flunky said dumbly. But Eileen had dropped to all fours and was scurrying toward her exit. She slid through the cracks as the door slammed shut. Without wasting a second, not even taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief or a gasp of disbelief, she rammed her bloody fist into the bottommost button on the elevator. It plunged. Her heart was hammering faster than she had ever felt before. Her laff was fluctuating up and down, adrenaline meeting sorrow. Eileen attempted deep, steady breaths, but everything came out raspy and staggered. The doors split open and for a minute Eileen was sure they would open on another Cog level and she would be killed, or captured, or both. But the darkened Oak Street unfolded before her. She took two steps out and collapsed on the grass. The smell of the dirt filled her nostrils, providing the first bit of peace in the whole ordeal. There were no Cogs wandering the streets, and the residents of the Gardens were long asleep. Eileen got back on her feet and started shouting. Shouting for anyone to help her. She saw her neighbors turn on their lights and stand in the window, yelping at the sight of the mammoth grey building. Then the lights would extinguish and they would turn their blind eyes. The only thing necessary, Eileen thought angrily, for the triumph of evil is for good Toons to do nothing. And that's what everyone was doing. Nothing. No more. Eileen turned on her heel and marched back into the elevator. She jabbed the button at the top, surely where they took her family. A ten second clock began counting down until the doors closed. But what was she doing? What would she do? She still had no defenses. She had just escaped. She was free. She couldn't save her family if she too were to be caught. Eileen stumbled back out of the elevator. This time, she didn't shout. She started walking. To the Playground. To Toon HQ. She would call the Toon Patrol again. And demand help. And if they refused to be of service, she would find a way to free her family herself. And all those trapped in the Cog buildings. The Cogs were diabolical. They must be stopped. The Toons would rise against them, a Resistance would be formed. Among the destruction and sadness, there would be a susurration of hope. Present Day "Cogs remained," Prepostera explained as Professor Pete worked on restoring the transport system. "The electrocuted ones of course were dead, but more arrived soon after. During our hunt for toonups, we still had to dodge Cogs that were trying to kill us." Eileen Irenic shook her head, wishing it untrue. Wishing that hell had never existed. "Once we were all tooned up, we met a very unique Toon named Kilo." No one spoke; no recognition there. "Dr. Kilo Byte is his name," Prepostera said. "He's a red mouse." Eileen felt a surge of pride for her fellow mice. "Where is he?" Heidi Babel, Leader of the Gardens, asked. "Here," Prepostera said. "He's coming." "Where are the others that were left behind?" Christine Colette asked. "The Docks," Prepostera said. "That's where all of the survivors are." "Survivors?" Flippy muttered. Prepostera leaned against the wall. "There was...a battle," he said sadly. Complete silence filled the room. Battle. Battles led to Wars. And War could never happen again. "The Final Battle," Prepostera whispered. "It was terrible. So much death...so many killed." He rightened. "Anyway, Dr. Kilo Byte specializes in computerization. He helped program the modern transport system and revolutionize the trolleys. He's a genius." Flippy hit a hand to his forehead. "Of course!" he said. "Dr. Byte, the Trolley Transformer." "Is that really his nickname?" Paula Behr said with a smirk. "Kind of lame," Ichabod Irving agreed. "I agree," a new voice said, and everyone turned to see a red mouse with large glasses gliding into the room. He looked much happier than Prepostera. He was practically bouncing with excitement. "I am so glad you're all back!" he said with exuberance. "We've been so eager." "Indeed," Prepostera said. "I was just telling them about what you did to the Cogs." "Oh, go on," Dr. Byte said, sitting at one of the stools at Dr. Nimbus' former workstation. But Prepostera shook his head. "Your Algorithm, your pride, your explanation." The mouse conceded. "I developed a way to tame the Cogs without them even knowing. It's called the Etiquette Algorithm. It rewrote the Cogs DNA. And they have no idea. Even new Cogs contain the Algorithm." "What does the Algorithm do?" Professor Pete asked, poking his head out from behind a box on the wall where the controls of the transport system was kept. "Well, it gives us a chance," Dr. Byte said. "It doesn't let the Cogs attack us unprovoked. They can start a fight, but they cannot just attack us whenever. And they cannot enter the Playground. Ever. In fact, on their mental maps, the Playgrounds do not exist." "Amazing," Eileen breathed. "It gets better," Dr. Byte said, obviously very content with himself. "Cogs can no longer attack sad Toons. So they cannot kill them. And if a Cog and Toon were ever to engage in battle, the Toon strikes first. We get the advantage." "And the Cogs are...okay with this?" Eileen asked in shock. "They don't know," Dr. Byte said, his smile bigger than ever. "It is not considered an inherent part of Cog biology. They're manufacturing their new Cogs with this Algorithm. And it can't be destroyed. I put firewall around it." The room was quiet with appreciation. Pete closed the transport control center door with a click. "Transport online," he said. He leaned against the wall and smiled at Dr. Byte. "Were you at this final battle?" Dr. Byte's face fell. "No," he admitted. "I was one of the few that was not there. I was here, working on gag development." Questions built in Eileen's head. Tell us more about the gags. Tell us more about the Final Battle. Has anyone seen my family? How many survivors are there? What happened to the Cogs? Where are they being built? Someone asked about the lost years, what happened once the Algorithm was implemented. "We beat them back," Dr. Byte said. "Chased them from the streets. The gags worked. The Algorithm worked. We stopped them, pushed them to the edges of Toontown and beyond. And once the Final Battle ended about a month ago...we started looking for a way to bring you all back." "How did you manage it?" Eileen asked. "Esmeralda," Pete murmured. Eileen nearly gasped. "That robot in Fantasyland? That was you?" Dr. Byte nodded. He gestured to Prepostera. "Together we found a way to get a message through. Whatever Esmeralda is sounds like it worked." "Sort of," Pete said with a snort. "I was hit in the face with a flying cream pie and got my memories back. Once I heard her message, I knew it was time to return." A look of relief was on his countenance. "The message is only a month old?" "Not even," Dr. Byte said. "A week." Pete smiled. "So we're on time." He hurried over to Dr. Byte. "Wait, sorry...I was wondering...if you knew a red Toon...who...well...yes I see you're red and that's not very specific but maybe his legs were lighter than his red head..." Dr. Byte was staring. So was Eileen. Everyone was. What was the Professor rambling about? "Nevermind..." Pete said quietly. He turned to Prepostera. "Have you seen my family?" Prepostera exhaled. "Laura is dead," he said bluntly. Eileen felt a pang of sadness for Professor Pete and wished she was not present to hear it. Prepostera should have told Pete in private. Pete was gasping for breath, horrified. "She died bravely," Prepostera continued, "in the Final Battle. She had perfected a new type of gag: trap. She died to save Ash." "Ash is alive?" Pete said, hope etched on every feature of his face. Prepostera chewed his lip. "I don't know. The Cogs took him." "Tell me more," Pete demanded, but Prepostera shook his head. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "It's too painful." Mortimer Myles took a step forward. "You said there were 200 left behind...but how many survived?" Dr. Byte fought back tears. "Fewer than thirty." "In the Docks?" Flippy asked. Byte nodded. He looked at the Toon Councilmembers. "Melville Jesop is dead too. I'll give you the list later..." Solemness descended again. "Gags defeat Cogs," Eileen said, breaking the silence. "We have to let the Toons know while they're still in the Playground." Everyone nodded. There was still so much left undiscussed, so many questions left unanswered. Eileen put those questions aside. Duty called. Four Years Ago =Before Exodus= The nine shopkeepers sat in a circle in the Blizzard Wizard's shop, aptly named the same thing. Slate Oldman himself was seated next to Eileen Irenic. Old friends, they were. Eileen remembered him from her childhood. He was always such an enigmatic person, somehow able to control the snow of the Brrrgh. Just today he brought a massive blizzard to protect the neighborhood from melting after the climate shifted. The Gardens had become exceedingly moist due to the damp environment from the Docks moving its way West. Eileen hoped the water melted the building that held her family hostage. The first nine of the Toon Resistance were quiet, unsure what to say. What to do at their first meeting. It was Eileen's idea to meet, and she herself recruited the seven other people besides Slate, who was eager to join up. Nothing was said, not at all. In that first meeting, no one spoke. But that was probably the best sort of meeting. Everyone sat in silence and just pondered the monumental task before them. Everyone was speechless, unable to comprehend what to do, how to do it, with what to do it. Eileen was grateful for the silence. It comforted her. And reminded her she was not alone. The Toon Resistance was born. Present Day Eileen Irenic took her place atop the stairs overlooking the Playground. The population had grown thinner, as Toons realized they could go home. But an announcement from the newly-elected Mayor maintained a strong crowd. She nodded at Cork and Kara Clark, with whom she just finished speaking. "Attention Toons," Eileen said, her voice stronger than she felt. She told them a summary of what she was told by Dr. Byte and Prepostera. She was honest, she left nothing out. She told them about her family and how they were likely dead. She read a list of the dead, including the ones killed in the Left Behind period. She mentioned the gags and the plan to defeat the Cogs. She stressed there was hope, and that it was not over for them. The plan was simple: train Toons in the art of using gags, become skilled fighters, and defeat the Cogs forever. She smiled at the Clark family. "The Trolley Depots in each Playground will be converted into Gag Shops, where you the Toons can purchase your arsenal. Two clerks will manage each shop, and the Clark family has agreed to staff the clerk positions." Toons cheered for the popular Clarks. They did not look as sad as they did before. Eileen could guess why: Herb Clark was not on the list of the dead. "We will fight the Cogs!" Eileen shouted. "We will reclaim our town!" She raised her fist in the air, the symbol of the Toon Resistance. "Toons of the World, Unite!" "Toons of the World," the crowd echoed, "UNITE!" Cog Headquarters In the Executive Offices, the Chairman folded his large, metal arms over his chest. He watched the Toons rally together on the screen. He leaned back in his comfortable leather chair and stretched. He smiled a vicious smile at the Toons. The Chief Executive Officer of the Bossbots was standing by the door, awaiting orders. The Chairman nodded at the CEO. "They're back." Production Continuity and Story Arcs After three years of exile in Fantasyland, all of the Toons return to Toontown. But instead of the ruins they left behind, Toontown has been restored to its former self, with the Cogs no where in sight. The climates too have been reversed back to normal. Specism is first mentioned, one of the causes of the War. It is also said that Toontown is located hundreds of miles away from any site of the War, which occurred centuries ago. Flippy was forced to resign as Mayor, the Toons blaming him for bringing the Cogs to Toontown. He was replaced by Eileen Irenic, who agreed to serve in an interim capacity. The manhunt for Dr. Molecule is reinstated. The Cog Building Eileen witnessed in "Genesis" is said to belong to Aunt Hill, who is a real NPC in Toontown. Shortly thereafter, her own building is overtaken by Cogs. Professor Prepostera and about 200 Toons survived being left behind in Exodus. Together, they defeated the Cogs with newly-developed Gags. The Final Battle between the Cogs and Toons during the Left Behind period is first mentioned. It is hinted to have been terrible, and killed a lot of Toons. Dr. Kilo Byte created the Etiquette Algorithm which aligns Storytime with the game's dynamics: Cogs cannot attack a Toon unprovoked and Toons always get to strike first in battle. The Clark children are assigned to clerk the Gag Shops. The Chairman of the Cogs made his first appearance in this episode. References Eileen Irenic's book, The Life-Changing Magic of Gardening, is a reference to the popular self-help book, The LIfe-Changing Magic of Tidying Up. A Toon nominated Lina Harrow for Mayor of Toontown. This is a reference to The City of Ember, whose main characters, Lina Mayfleet and Doon Harrow, live in a city governed by a Mayor. Eileen quotes a well-known phrase by Edmund Burke: "the only thing necessary for the triump of evil is for good men to do nothing." Trivia *The episode is named after Eileen Irenic, around whom the episode is largely based. *All of Eileen's family are named after Greek royalty. Eileen's surname, Irenic, gave rise in Greece to the name Irene. This is why Eileen's daughter is named Irene. Her brother is named after Prince Constantine of Greece, who had a sister Irene. Their father was King Paul I of the Hellenes. *The election by acclamation was inspired by a similar event in Angels & Demons, although in that novel the election is for Pope. *Eileen makes continuous notes in a small notepad she carries around. The author got this idea from Agatha Christie, who was known to carry a small notebook with her in order to jot down writing ideas. *The Toon Resistance salute is first used in the series. *In Toontown Online and Toontown Rewritten, the Resistance is headed by a dog named Lord Lowdenclear. Producers opted not to use this dog for their purposes and Eileen Irenic is the founder of the Resistance in Storytime. In this episode, the first meeting of the Resistance was held. Category:Episodes Category:Rewritten Episodes